


Koujaku and Noiz one shots

by XoTheTragicianXo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoTheTragicianXo/pseuds/XoTheTragicianXo
Summary: One shots through the relationship of Noiz and koujaku





	1. I'm starting to hate you less.

**Author's Note:**

> These are random stories that I've wanted to write

Music played loudly around them and Noiz was overwhelmed he'd seen nothing like black needle before. Noisy, crowded, different. Overwhelming. He couldn't figure our where to invest his attention in the sea of drunken party goers. His attention had faded into a mess of undistinfuishable thoughts. "Are you even able to drink brat?" A cool, smug voice spoke out snapping his attention, he let an emotionless facade run over his face, a glance at the black haired man in front of him. 

"Are you too old to get it up? Old man." Aoba was sat next to him in a drunken state hysterically laughing at his comment as Koujaku glared daggers at him. "Did I touch on a sore point?" A smirk played and Koujaku clenched his teeth at him anger evident. "I'm getting another drink." "Wanna get me one?" He ignored Noiz and Noiz chuckled to himself as Aoba leant forward. "Why don't you just fuck him Noiz." Aoba had a calm expression as he spoke one eyebrow delicately raised and it hit Noiz he was being serious.

He looked up and just stared at a very serious Aoba. "Because I don't want to.. What would even make you think.." Aoba rolled his eyes. "I'm not dumb. You like him. He likes you. Just get it over with." Noiz was dumbfounded. "I fucking don't and he doesn't. He hates me." Aoba shook his head leaning back you're so dumb." As he said it Koujaku walked back and laughed at those words a tray in his hands. "I agree to that." Aoba then just sighed gently as he shot a look at Koujaku. "I meant both of you. You are both dumb."  He looked confused wondering what he did as he sat the tray of drinks he was holding down, he threw himself where he had been and then picked up the drinks from the tray passing one to Aoba and then sliding one to sit in front of Noiz who stared in shock at him actually being nice. "Why'd you do that?" Koujaku scoffed. "I think the appropriate response is Thank you or did you not learn manners from your parents?" As he said parents Noiz went quiet leaning back almost curling away with the drink with a mumbled thank you not wanting to bring anything to the conversation.  

"Cheers! To getting along!  To getting to know each other! And for getting drunk!" Aoba was noisy and leant forward to clink glasses trying to break the silence they rolled into. Koujaku brought his glass in as Noiz stared curiously at them both. "Noiz it's a toast, come on." Aoba wore a smile and he slowly leant in touching glasses to theirs catching Koujaku's eyes as he did noticing a soft smile which he tried to hide once caught. 

The night started to get on and the three of them were getting increasingly drunk, Aoba was the first to show signs but as it fully hit Noiz it was as if a new person had appeared normal, unimpressed, , cold Noiz had cracked into every expression that could be shown by a single individual and Koujaku kept having his eyes drawn to him with every laugh, gasp, screech or hum in aknowledgement. The room was still as crowded as ever as Koujaku stood up to go get himself another drink, this time Noiz jumped up right as he walked in front of him, his intentions were to go get some drinks himself but as he jumped his balance sent him almost sprawling that was until he found himself being held up by the black haired man, both arms around the drunken blonde and pressure on his skin turned to a mess of pins and needles telling him he was being touched held. 'You like him. He likes you.' The words echoed like a broken record truing to sort itself out as he looked up at the man, beautiful pale skin dusted with a pink haze from alcohol. Ruby eyes that sparkled as he smiled down at Noiz, a musical laugh and the he straightened himself out, he didn't know what was coming over him but cleared his throat and pulled away with a stumble. Koujaku just kept that look abd went to go get the drinks leaving with a small wink at Noiz which threw him off guard as he fell back down his face a ferocious shade of red, his nuclear green eyes not knowing where to look but as they met Aoba's he knew it was the worst place to look. 

"dumb. Both of you. Can't you see it?" He was incredibly smug as Noiz just ran one hand into his hair shock appearing across his face. "I.. " he was lost for words, he had never wanted to be held by someone as much now, the feeling enveloped him. He never wondered how someone felt as much, if they were warm or soft. The alcohol was effecting him and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Don't over think it Noiz okay?" Noiz nodded once as Koujaku came back and set a tray with six sake shots and three normal drinks. "Drink up." He smiled and as he went to sit down Aoba stretched out across the sofa with a smirk and Koujaku just moved next to Noiz no questions asked, Noiz saw the ulterior motives and just gave him a look to just be met with a smirk. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Noiz laughed as he made the joke and Koujaku passed a shot to him that smile still on as he studied Noiz. "Too late for that." 

That was when the night got out of control after the two shots and drinks, Aoba went from happy to a slight green hue as vomit threatened to Iver take him, Koujaku could barely put together a sentence or walk and Noiz had reverted to a child like behaviour as he over excitedly bounced around Costantly talking. By the time black needle shut they all started to walk back and Koujaku took responsibility for making sure they got back safe. 

He had to keep an eye out as Aoba stopped in an alley way to hurl and Noiz ran ahead of everyone just laughing as he shouted undistinfuishable words. Koujaku made sure Aoba was fine and then carried on walking trying to catch up with Noiz. "Noiz! Come back!" He was like a parent as he sighed at Noiz who shouted back a no innocently as he kept going and Aoba chuckled. "Kouj! Aoba! Where are we actually going?" Koujaku laughed this time speeding up to catch up to him. "Dropping Aoba off at Mink's then I'll drop you at yours ok?" He just walked with them now, looking around him as if he had never seen anything around him before. When they got to Mink's Aoba ran up knocking, it was a consistent knock before the door flung open to show a pyjama clad Mink with a smile on his face as he saw Aoba and he pulled him close to himself letting him go inside. "Bye Noiz! Bye Koujaku! Be nice!" He walked in and Mink just waved slightly. "Thank you for bringing him back." " No problem"  They left and Noiz had a weird feeling in his stomach. He leant against Koujaku almost fully and he just wrapped an arm around Noiz without a word. He was supporting his weight and Noiz kept blacking out almost his whole behaviour calming down. "You okay Noiz?" He hummed a response gently under his breath. "Where I'd your apartment?" 

Noiz couldn't respond he just hummed again and practically nuzzle against Koujaku, he was slowing them down and began muttering in German. Koujaku smiled and just stopped to lift Noiz up bridal style deciding to take him to his place and make sure he was okay.

The walk wasn't bad as he got to his now feeling exhausted as he saw his living room. He carried Noiz upstairs the green eyed boy watching him intently and Koujaku just smiled at him. He was cute like this, a smile on his face, his face blushing against pale skin, his hair that peaked from his hat messy. 

"You can have my bed tonight I'll sleep on the couch okay?" Noiz shook his head. "Sleep with me." He had a serious look on his face and Koujaku gave him a nod getting him to his room and setting him on the bed, he pulled Noiz's shoes and hat off the worked on his over shirt, tie and shorts leaving him in his leggings and long sleeved under shirt, Koujaku felt a fondness forming for the boy as he looked up laughing and motioned Koujaku to the bed.  Koujaku dropped his kimono messily and shimmied off his pants, his shoes were forgotten and ever cuff and his neck cuff just thrown to the side as he let his hair down and crawled in covering them both up but leaving space between them.

Noiz quickly rustled in the bed turning to look at Koujaku gently. "I love you." Koujaku just looked almost shocked at those words and went to question them when Noiz just leant forward kissing him quickly then cuddling his head to his chest. Sleep didn't take long to come after that.

The next morning Koujaku woke up still curled around Noiz, their hands were curled together and Noiz's head was on his chest as he gently breathed.  He watched him gently a smile on his face, he was peaceful and quiet and like this he was actually cute.  Koujaku ran a hand through his soft strawberry blonde hair which curled around his free hand. He would've been shocked to wake up like this but it felt good. 

"It's rude to stare old man." And then he ruined it.


	2. The B Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic dribble, the first usage of the word boyfriend.

Noiz sat typing away on keyboards,  his legs sprawled before him, his eyes extremely focused on the screens flashing in front of him; he hadn't moved since waking up and sat in his black bunny boxers and a baggy t shirt that swam on him, his hair unruly and unbrushed and his blanket hanging off his shoulders.  He lost all concept of time as he carried on typing not knowing how long he had been working, hell he even forgot the date with how engrossed he was. That was until there was a knock at his door, it was gentle and barely noticeable at first, especially by the now weary Noiz.  

Another knock this time louder and he sighed moving keyboards away and standing up leaving the blanket in a pile on the floor.  A yawn escaped his lips as he walked over flinging it open and blinking at the bright lights of the hall way surrounding the black haired man standing in front of him. "Oh, it's you?" He raised his eyebrows quickly and walked in without permission or hesitation.  "Charming way to greet me green bean." He looked around in disgust as he walked in and Noiz shut the door following him. "Have you brushed your hair or anything today?" "No, no point." Koujaku just stood arms across his chest. "There is? We're going over to Aoba's for Clear's birthday. Remember?" He just stood a moment processing trying to remember any mentions but not able to actually think. 

"That's not today is it?" He nodded at the blonde quickly. "You've got him a present how do you not remember?" He carelessly shrugged his shoulders at Koujaku. "I don't know. I've been busy." He seemed to accept that as an answer and then moved into action. "Okay then! You go bathe. Get ready okay? Make yourself look decent.." "What this isn't decent?" There was a laugh playing on his face and Koujaku stepped forward ruffling his hair. "Trust me, if I could have it my way you would walk around in that and less." Noiz laughed. "Pervert." 

Noiz then leant up quickly to pull Koujaku into a long rough kiss, his arm wrapped around his shoulders as Koujaku's wormed around his hips. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Koujaku's.  "I'm glad you came by before we went to Aoba's then. I get to do that." Koujaku pecked his lips once more and they pulled apart. "I need to come around more often. "  "Dont tease me." 

He then walked off towards his bathroom leaving Koujaku alone, he began to do the normal routine of cleaning the room and organising everything even though he knew Noiz would fuck it up soon anyway. 

Noiz took fifteen minutes to shower and as he walked out he saw the clean rooms and stood in just his boxers soaking wet and rolled his eyes at Koujaku.  "You can't be in here by yourself without fucking up my stuff." "IT was a mess." Noiz just agreed gently. "An organised mess though." He then walked into his bedroom.

Koujaku coukd hear him getting ready throwing stuff around looking and he just knew there had been no point to clean except routine. "So Noiz?  What'd you get Clear?" Noiz walked back in in his usual black and green attire his hair still dripping and his hat in his hands. "A jelly fish teddy? I'm pretty sure he likes jelly fish." Koujaku looked at the wrapped package on his counter it was 20 inches and messily wrapped in almost patch work wrapping paper. Koujaku laughed as he eyed it up. "What? Does it look bad?" He shook his head. "It looks great. Really great." Noiz narrowed his eyes knowing Koujaku was amused by his gift and after a short stand off he moved to pull his hat on. 

"Dry your hair before we go." "It isn't wet still.." Koujaku walked over and dragged Noiz to his room, this argument was every time they'd go out. He sat Noiz on his bed grabbing the discarded towel and a blow dryer from his drawers. Throw me your hat. He pulled it away tossing it to Koujaku who just smiled plugging the blow dryer in. 

He finished Noiz's hair and planted a quick kiss to the top of his head.  "That was gay." They both stood up looking at each other as they burst into loud laughter tge type that brought tears to Noiz's eyes. When they calmed down Koujaku straightened out his hair and smoothed his kimono delicately. "Okay let's go. Don't wanna be late and make Aoba mad." 

As they left Noiz grabbed the present from him off the counter. He let Koujaku lead them out and began the fifteen minute walk to Aoba's house. "Is it suspicious us showing up at the sane time? Do you think they'll know?"  Koujaku shook his head reassuring him. "Just say we ran into each other, maybe add a fight in to really add the icing to the cake." Noiz nervously looked around as they stopped at the door step about to knock. "What if they find out though. We won't heard the end of it and everyone will make it a huge deal."

"If anyone figures out were boyfriends. We just admit to it? I don't care what they think." Noiz stopped abd stared at him. "Boyfriends?" A look of horror and realisation struck Koujaku as he tried to back track. "No I just didn't.. I fuck.." "You've never used that word to describe us before. Boyfriends." 

Noiz looked at the floor and a wide eyed panicked Koujaku just stood frozen. "I like it alot." His face softened. "You do?" Noiz just smirked "Yeah,  boyfriends. It's better than fuck buddies" Koujaku laughed quickly. "Cum pals?" Koujaku kept laughing as Noiz joined in. "Semenemies" that almost broke them both as they started howling in laughter almost. It was loud enough to draw attention from inside because the next thing they knew tge door was thrown open and Aoba and clear were there smiling. "Guys! Did you come together?" "No, the old man couldn't keep up with me. Would have to put his mobility scooter into overdrive." "You're an asshole." They both walked in as if nothing happened that day.


End file.
